


The Illness did not spread

by Spikz



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, References to Addiction, References to Drugs, References to Illness, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikz/pseuds/Spikz
Summary: AU where Nell doesn't die, she gets to experience everything including her fathers death.In short it isn't Nell who goes to the house that haunted her and her siblings when they were children, it was her father blinded by the love of Olivia he made the grave mistake of visiting the home and it ended up being the last time his kids ever got to see their dad alive.
Relationships: Eleanor "Nell" Crain & Luke Crain, Eleanor "Nell" Crain/Arthur Vance, Leigh Crain/Steven Crain, Shirley Crain & Theodora "Theo" Crain, Shirley Crain/Kevin Harris, Theodora "Theo" Crain/Trish Park
Kudos: 4





	The Illness did not spread

**Author's Note:**

> Note, my English is quite bad but I'm learning so bare with me. Thank you :)

Theo.. God where could Trish start with Theo? Every little thing about the woman brought her back just for a hookup before she was kicked out and had to do a weird exit having to even wave bye to the womans sister before she left.  
Although there was one night, Trish was half asleep watching a movie until her phone started ringing, at three in the morning there was only one person who'd really call her at this time and just the thought of said person made her pick up the phone letting out a lazy 'hello?' like she was unaware to who it was. "My dad's dead come over" She would laugh at the bluntness but instead yawned and kept on the phone as she got ready, "You're drunk aren't you.." First Theo snorted, seemingly amused to how Trish sounded worried for her. "Yep.."

Trish stayed on call with Theo listening to every one of her short words that all were really rooted to, 'Hurry up Trish I need someone to hookup with then ignore you for days on end!'  
Despite everything Trish expected; how she knew she'd have to just be used again as some emotional support sex person for Theo, or maybe how blunt Theo was when she spoke to her stuff like that, Trish still got ready. Trish still got in her car listening to some random radio station that played horrible pop music that made her ears ache as she drove glancing at the time 4am.. It was only a 20 minute drive but during such a late drive the streets were empty other than the poor souls who had to go to work way too early, she pitied them truly but there was only one real stable thought in her mind and that was the woman she met at the bar, the woman that was so cold but at the same time so warm and comforting, a woman that made Trish almost jump at the thought of being in the presence of.

So here she was again, waking up with Theo already dressed putting on her gloves giving a small glance back at Trish, "You should come, tonight 7pm. It's my dads viewing for family but Nell will obviously bring Arthur for emotional comfort so-" Trish cut off Theo with a soft lazy giggle as she sat up. "Theo, are you implying that you actually don't just like me for sex?" She questioned amused her pitch higher as it was laced with such a teasing tone it made Theo chuckle. "Well the sex is great, you're hot really really.. hot but I feel bad y'know I only call you for hookups and if you wanna get to know me that bad you should start with my freakshow of a family i suppose." Trish almost teared up, her smile was wide and she cupped Theos face kissing her softly before getting up starting to get dressed. "If it makes you feel better I'll walk you to your car." Theo mumbled checking her phone leaning back into Trish who had hugged her from behind. "Fine, but only because you want to be with me so bad." Trish mocked in the same tone Theo used standing up with her.

Theo did walk Trish to the car but it did cause them to be squished into Trishs' car having a 20 minute makeout session before Theo pulled off waving slightly before walking back to the house leaving Trish to drive home feeling butterflies in her stomach and a soft tingle on her lips.  
Shirley and Theo talked about Trish, about everything and how if Theo was gonna commit to her hiding everything would make it worse. "Remember last time-" "Yes, Yes Shirl. My last girlfriend found out and left because I didn't tell her my families so unusual and.. strange so she left." Theo sipped the cup of coffee Shirley had made for her, "She will be told I just wanna do it later." They shared more conversation until it was time for them to head over to the viewing. They drove in silence except the vibrating from Theo's phone as her and Trish shared a conversation about how Trish would probably be there in 10 minutes after checking with Theo over and over again about how shes considering coming or not whenever they were at a stoplight before Theo ended the conversation when they got to the funeral home it was only a five minute drive but they didnt want to walk since it was raining. "Are you ready?" Shirley asked Theo, Theo fixed her gloves giving Shirley the 'Are you serious?' look before getting out seeing Trishs' car gravitating towards it and helping her out, "It's okay if you're not comfortable with seeing him, I just want you here for the funeral. I'm bad with alcohol and that stuff so I want-someone who isn't one of my siblings to help." Trish listened to Theo explain her situation with a soft grin, "Fine, but just tell me if I'm being weird- It's hard to adjust to.. well you so fast." Theo gave an amused look before starting to walk into the building, Trish followed behind in silence when they entered there was a lot of loud talking and Theo was already gravitating towards the alcohol groaning as Trish grabbed her hand scolding her softly, the way Theo looked down at Trish with just utter love made the rest glance over, Nell walked over to them introducing herself to Trish.

Theo had let the conversation go on for maybe five minutes before she gave Nell a glance, Nell returned the look. "Theo's getting jealous sorry." Nell whispered to Trish. "It was lovely meeting you." Trish said waving bye. Theo held Trishs' hand tightly. "Jealous? Really?" She teased with a grin playing with the fingers of Theos gloved hands. "Shush.."

The viewing went well, Trish had made sure Theo didn't punch someone and limited her alcohol intake just incase some weird stuff, she talked to Theos siblings with such respect it had made Theo step in and tell her to calm down.. Nothing would really stop Theo from being closed off with Trish but in that night she opened up way more than she thought she would, on that night the things she said about her dad really werent kind and the father figure in their life was really non existent after what happened at the house. but that was really all she said before sitting back down. "Are you ready to hear- My full story Trish?"

Trish nodded quickly and Theo chuckled, "You'll need a drink.."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end while getting through my horrible English skills or just lacking the proper wording then I really really appreciate it! Even if Hill House has ended I really love Trish and Theo. Especially after Bly Manor ended with  
> (spoiler warning)
> 
> the death of Dani so it's good to see that Theo and Trish are happy in the final :)


End file.
